Alpha & Omega
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: [Narutoverse]Después de 10 años vuelven a encontrarse, el rencor y el cariño mueve sus corazones en busca de esta última batalla.


**Disclaimer: **Inspirado en el mundo del anime, Naruto el cual es todo de Kishimoto. Hana es mia y Kurochi de mi hermanin, y todo los demás personajes nombrados son cada uno de su creador...todos ellos existentes en el mundo del rol interpretativo de Naruto Uchiha. El titulo es por una canción de Stratovarius llamada así, que tampoco es mia, sino de ellos.

** ------------------**

**El amanecer comienza a despuntar por las casas que llenan Reigakure. El sol acaricia lentamente las torres más altas y los tejados que casi rozan el cielo mientras, yo le observo amanecer un día más después de acompañar a su hermana, la luna, en su nocturno paseo.**

**Insomnio. Una sola palabra que me atormenta desde hace 10 años, insomnio… Recuerdo aquella noche como si hubiera pasado ayer, me descubro en ella noche tras noche. Gracias a ello mi vida no ha sido tranquila; deje a mi novio, deje mis continuas misiones, dejé a mis amigos… dejé la vida…. Me alejé de todo. Nunca más quise salir de Reigakure, esperando que volviera… Solo entrenaba y miraba la noche, y acariciaba el día esperando con cada venida del sol ver su figura cortada por los rayos del sol.**

**"_No has renegado de Espiritu…. Has renegado de mi"_**

**Seguramente su rango ha pasado de jounin desde hace unos años ya, seguro ha cambiado… Somos el alfa y el omega, el comienzo y el final… Las dos caras de una misma moneda, el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad. Distintos, pero iguales en su forma…**

El amanecer llena los rincones de esta oscura villa, el sol comienza a salir y yo vuelvo a estar aquí perenne. Sufro de insomnio desde hace 10 años. Desde que salí de allí, desde que renegué de mi clan, de la aldea…

"_Jamás renegaré de ti…tu eres todo lo que tengo"_

…desde que la dejé sola. Se que seguramente ella esté pasando esto, o tal vez no. Tal vez ya es esa ANBU brillante que ella me juró que sería, aquella que me gritó mil veces que me devolvería a donde debía estar. La siempre superior a mi Hana, el as del clan Kuroi, la belleza y fortaleza juntas… la heredera.

Somos el alfa y el omega, la sonrisa y la lágrima, el destino y el poder… Distintos pero para siempre iguales, para siempre unidos…

**Me llaman una vez más, aún quedándome como chuunin mi poder no se vio limitado como tal. El Reikage suspira al verme, no comprende como me dejé morir así, como no luche por más títulos… Simplemente callo, durante todos estos años solo le pedí una misión; una que me llevara a las sombras, a donde se esconden los renegados. Por una vez, por una ultima vez.**

**Su brazo se estira hacia mi, el sobre es negro. La misión es secreta, viene del libro Bingo. Exterminio. Un nombre. Suspiró y cierro el sobre con los ojos cerrados, aguanto las lágrimas;**

**- ¿Puede hacerlo, señorita Nisshoku? –solo asiento y sonrío levemente. Guardo el sobre y espero las ultimas palabras para escapar a mi pequeña casa.**

**Al llegar a ella escribo dos cartas, a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, a quien jamás dejé de querer, a quien jamás deje de amar… Una de ellas irá hasta Sunagakure, se que él está allí de misión. Kenta Shuuichi… mi primer amor. La otra se quedará en Reigakure, para Uraame Shinji… la ultima persona a la que pude amar.**

**La pluma vibra en mis dedos, las lágrimas comienzan a caer… Recuerdo el nombre, la misión… No volveré con vida, no la tengo desde hace 10 años, y ahora la terminaré.**

Soy llamado a la torre del Kage, Shitaru me mira fijamente con ese aire entre aburrido y pasota. Tengo una misión yo solo, me la entrega esperando mi reacción. Leo lo que me entrega y suspiro levemente entregándoselo de nuevo.

.- Cuando llegue aquí dije…

- Lo se, pero ella no se va a cortar y creo que no quieres que nadie más vaya a por ella.

- De acuerdo.

No digo más, simplemente me marcho de allí directo a la pequeña casa que tengo en los alrededores. Solo, completamente solo… Mi destino era este y yo solo me lo he buscado.

**"_Recuerda que esto solo tu lo has querido… La próxima vez que nos veamos, será la última, hermano"_**

**La noche ha caído, la tarde anterior la terminé escribiendo aquellas cartas para después entregárselas ambas a Drake. El Inuzuka me miró fijamente, comprendía lo que iba a hacer y no me pararía en esto. Le entregué mi bandana, la que me hacía ser shinobi de Reigakure, pidiéndole que se la entregara a Shinji. Simplemente pasó su mano por mis cabellos largos y oscuros, un leve "suerte" salió de sus labios.**

**Suerte… ya no la necesitaba, ya no tendría más de eso… Mi suerte se disipó cuando no pude pararle, cuando después de todo, mis manos no pudieron alcanzarle. Ropas negras, el mismo color durante 10 años; sin nada que me identificara como shinobi. Mi cabello anteriormente rubio, era negro ahora… mis ojos, rojos como la sangre destelleando en la noche.**

El sitio es un camino intermedio entre las dos aldeas, un lago… Que gracioso, la primera vez que nos conocimos fue en un lugar como este. Lo recuerdo, ella sentada en mi lugar preferido con aquellos cortos cabellos rubios ondeando al viento, perdida en sus pensamientos, brillando en sus ropas claras…

**…ahora oscura, nocturna y solitaria. Siquiera Shinji, Shuuichi o Mitsouni se han mantenido a mi lado. Sola. Completa y dolorosamente sola. Y ahora por fin conoceré mi final… He salido de Reigakure como él. Reniego de mi sitio en la aldea, de mi vida en ella… reniego buscando mi propia muerte.**

El lago del Descanso se alzaba en un pequeño bosque camino a una pequeña aldea aledaña cerca de la aldea oculta de la sombra. Alrededor del lago se podía observar una pequeña vereda con algunas plantas y varias flores entre ellas. Una llamó la atención a Hana, una orquídea negra entre todas las flores de distinto color. Se acercó hasta esta y cuando fue a alcanzarla una mano enguantada se la arrebató.

Los ojos carmesíes se levantaron asombrados encontrándose con otros iguales, sus labios se abrieron en una mueca incrédula mientras retiraba sus manos con rapidez sin dejar de mirarle. Su hermano. Kurochi. Él volvía a estar frente a ella con aquella bandana rasgada, con aquella mirada cargada de odio… su cabello lucia muchísimo más largo, su cuerpo se había estilizado y musculado, la altura de él era bastante obvia al lado de su melliza… Kurochi no dejaba de mirar a la chica, su cabello que antaño había sido rubio, era ahora ébano y estaba recogido en alto, su cuerpo había dado un estirón ganando unos centímetros pero aún no había perdido aquellos rasgos de niña.

Ambos se habían quedado un rato mirándose mientras la orquídea de un hermoso color negro se había quedado entre ambos como desafiando la batalla que comenzaría en unos pocos minutos.

Todo se desató en el momento que Kurochi sonrió levemente, Hana quería gritar, quería llorar, quería golpearle hasta cansarse como si con aquello pudiera aliviar toda la tristeza que su corazón había mantenido durante aquellos 10 largos años. Ambos se vieron la ultima vez como dos niños de 13 años, ahora tenían 23 años. Hoy tenían 23 años.

Hana abrió su abanico con una rapidez sorprendente, unas palabras salieron de su boca **_"Kaze no Kizu"_** . Entre ambos hermanos se elevó un torbellino de aire concentrado junto a chakra; Kurochi intentaba taparse casi fascinado por aquel blanco torbellino. En medio de él salió Hana, de su mano emergía una espada de este concentrado de viento y con ella no hizo más que empujar a Kurochi contra un árbol. Los cabellos negros se desataron dejando caer una marea ébano a su paso, los ojos rojos se vieron violentamente brillantes. Parecía una diosa de la muerte…Era una diosa de la muerte…

Kurochi se levantó mirando a su hermana fijamente, ojos rojos como los de ella. Una rápida sucesión de sellos se disipó en sus dedos y quince copias iguales a él salieron de ella. Las tres estrellas del abanico de Hana volvieron a cerrarse, sus labios se fruncieron levemente al escuchar aquello _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu… versión __Bakuretsu Yubi" _alrededor de Hana varios Kurochi comenzaban a chasquear sus dedos, haciendo pequeñas explosiones. Los cuerpos comenzaban a juntarse y por ello sus explosiones fueron mayores. Hana se refugió tras el abanico en uno de ellos para después levantar con este una corriente de viento que hizo que varios de los bunshins desaparecieran.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, los bunshins alrededor de Hana (unos ocho) se reunieron en uno; rápidamente Hana hizo una serie de sellos y antes de que explotaran la joven apareció sobre una hermosa mariposa de colores fríos con leves destellos plateados. Kurochi hizo la misma sucesión que su hermana quedando en una enorme serpiente liliácea, esta abrió sus fauces intentando cazar a la mariposa pero el hermoso insecto se mantenía varios metros arriba de ella evitando que esta la tomara en sus fauces.

Ambas invocaciones se observaban de la misma manera que sus invocadores, fijos como intentando descubrir que existe en el interior del otro. En ese momento un rayo de tono azulado salió de la boca de Nozomi que comenzó a helar la cola de Manda. La serpiente expulsó de la misma manera un veneno directo hacia Hana, el cual logró tirarla de Nozomi y comenzar a ahogarla. Era un veneno que no se despegaba de su piel que comenzaba a atarla a la muerte, lentamente. Por su parte, Kurochi intentaba despegarse de la serpiente pero casi el 90 de su cuerpo había entrado en congelación. Aún así había conseguido despegarse de la serpiente y cayó al suelo, al lado de Hana.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Hana estiró una mano acariciando a su hermano mientras Kurochi alzó la suya acariciando la mejilla de Hana para después encontrarse. La Kuroi intentó moverse hasta él pero su cuerpo casi no podía moverse. Aún así sus labios se despegaron mientras sus manos se agarraban a las de él;

**_- Me alegra volver a estar a tu lado… hermano…_**

_- En la vida… y en la muerte, Hana…_

**_- Juntos para la eternidad…_**

_- Gracias… _

**_- Te quiero…_**

Tras eso no se escuchó más, ambas invocaciones desaparecieron; Nozomi se selló en Hana puesto que ella era la última Nisshoku. De igual manera ambos bijuus se sellaron en ellos, al ser los últimos Kuroi.

Su propia vida, se había terminado de sellar en ambos… Su vida, y su muerte… Sellados y unidos, como el ying y el yang…

El Alfa y el Omega...

Nota del Autor:  
Kaze no Kizu – Herida del Viento  
Bakuretsu Yubi – Dedos explosivos  
Nozomi – Sueño de Vida (Nombre de la Invocación de Hana)  
Manda – Nombre de la invocación de Kurochi


End file.
